Spanner Sex
by damdagedgoodsXhumanfaliure
Summary: Claire and Graham both end up getting some action but Claire better watch what he says bc Graham is one crazy mofo (Warning- smut, kinkyness and hella amounts of fucked up Graham) ugh why did I write this. Damaged Goods


Spanner Sex - a Claire x Graham fic

"Yo Claire! Look at my new spanner!" Graham yelled enthusiastically.

"You're spanner sucks" he responded lazily glancing up at the man before him, his smile drooping. Claire laughed slightly, he looked like such a child.

"You know, you could just be nice one in a while, jerk" Graham spoke slowly, looking at his hand holding the spanner.

"Naww, c'mon dude stop being such a baby. That spanner's probably the second most sucky thing in here although, I guess I'd have to do some investigating to test that" his voice didn't waver from normal but something about what he was saying made Graham feel slightly uneasy.

"Huh?" Graham questioned, looking him in the eyes, suddenly realising how close they actually were. He blushed lightly and shook his head to try and hide his pink cheeks.

"Let's see if you suck as much as your spanner" Claire answered with a wink.

A look of shock washed over Graham's face. Never did he think Claire would say anything of the likes to him. It must be a dream...

Is he serious? Of course, he couldn't be, that's insane. But that stupid grin, if he's not joking... no- no he has to b- is he touching me? Oh god. Hand. Leg. No. Other hand. Face. What's happening? He's leaning in, he's leaning in. Eyes closed I can't...

Claire leaned in closer, his lips pressing against the surprised man's roughly, straddling the other's hips in the process. After a moment of initial shock, from which he was unable to move, Graham began kissing back. What could've just as easily been seconds, minutes or hours flew by, Claire's hand stroked Graham's thigh earning small moans whenever he neared the other's crotch and eventually they both pulled back, Claire resting his forehead on the others, hand rested atop his leg. He stared longingly at the blonde, subconsciously licking his lips. He could feel every breath from the man against his own skin.

"So..." Claire breathed, almost inaudibly. "Show me how you suck, Spanner Boy" he smirked. He laughed slightly at the face the nickname gave the other. A sort of 'are-you-fucking-serious-right-now' look. But Graham soon obliged, (freeing himself of shirt, his jumpsuit sleeves tied loosely round his waist), flipping them both so he was on top before sliding down the red-head's body.

His face hovered above Claire's crotch for a moment before he reached a hand up to remove his hardening cock from it's constraints. Claire moaned softly at the friction of Graham's rough, calloused skin against his semi-hard member. As Graham slowly began stroking the length, more lewd noises left the red-haired male's mouth. Once the man before him was fully erect Graham ducked his head down giving an experimental lick over the head of Claire's cock. The aforementioned red-head gasped loudly, grasping at the sides of his seat, eyes fluttering shut as the blonde licked a stripe up his length before licking the head again. The pleasure Claire felt was overwhelming but he needed more. He couldn't take Graham's teasing licks much longer. At that moment Graham engulfed him. Soft, warm mouth, bobbing slowly, oh so slowly. The blonde's teeth scraped lightly over his length as he sucked. As Claire's member slipped further down the other's throat his speed increased. Claire tried to buck his hips but Graham held a strong grip on his hips, preventing him from doing so. The more friction and pleasure he felt, the louder Claire's moans grew, long strings of profanities breathed out in between slutty moans and gasps for air. Graham felt so amazing, so overwhelming, the feeling unbearable. Any second now Claire would lose control, he couldn't hold back.

"Ahh- I-I'm gonna cum!" Claire practically screamed, voice dripping with pleasure.

That was when Graham stopped. Why did he stop?!

"W-why d-did you st-stop?" Claire demanded although, given the state of euphoria he was still in and his heavy breathing, the question was not as threatening as he would've hoped, more a whimper to ask for mercy from the other male.

"You think you can just insult me and get away with it?" Graham questioned.

Insult him? What had he done?

"Disrespect me and my things again and you're in for a world of hurt"

Was this because of the spanner? Surely not. Although Graham does have a few screws loose...

"Not that you're getting out of it this time. No, you need some... punishment." He said the words slowly, huskily, dark lustrous gaze coupled with a wide (almost sadistic? Claire thought) grin on his face.

Suddenly a wave of fear rushed through Claire's body. He hadn't a clue as to what was in store for him and he really didn't want to find out. He was lost in thought for a moment, imagining every possible situation he could think of that could be about to happen between the two, until Graham's voice pulled him back to reality.

Before his face the handle of the aforementioned spanner.

"Suck it" Graham ordered.

"You c-cant be serious?" Claire questioned, shocked.

"Well... I suppose I could put it in you dry" Graham mused, a hint of amusement evident in his words.

Claire's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. Wanting to avoid the situation as long as possible and certainly not wanting it to go in dry he quickly began licking and sucking at the cool metal, coating it in as much saliva as he could manage. The object was brand new so luckily had no remnants of oil or anything other than the distinct metallic taste combined with Graham's sweat.

After a minute or so The Spanner was pulled away, the blonde practically tore off the red-head's clothes and Claire could only close his eyes and wait for what was to come. He could hear the sadistic laughter from the other as he felt the handle push at his entrance. Claire let out a scream of pain as Graham roughly thrust the metal fully into him with no warning. Before he had a chance to adjust Graham was roughly thrusting the spanner in and out of him. As he began to get used to the sensation Claire began screaming half with pain half with pleasure. Suddenly the thrusts stopped and Claire opened his eyes, the spanner still inside him. Quickly Graham turned and grabbed a small rubber coated string from the desk and tied it around the base of Claire's cock. Claire looked down in shock to see what he was doing. He couldn't fucking believe this, even if this was his 'punishment' Graham was going to pay if he couldn't cum soon. The mechanic used remnants of his own spit and Claire's pre-cum to lube up the other before ridding himself of his clothes and climbing atop him. He slowly slid onto Claire's throbbing manhood facing away from the other and angled himself to ensure maximum pleasure. He slowly began bouncing, moaning out in pleasure and moving the spanner inside Claire in time with his bouncing. He angled the spanner so it would hit the prostate and sped up his speed. This of course caused louder screams and moans an strings of profanities and rapid breaths from the other. It was lucky they were away from civilisation or someone would've complained by now... not that Graham really cared of course and, especially in the state Claire was in, neither did he.

After what seemed like a lifetime Graham reached his climax and came all over his hands and spanner. Of course however much Claire wanted to cum he couldn't and at this thought Graham smirked. He pulled himself off the other and removed his prized possession from him. Claire gasped at the complete feeling of emptiness. Graham wiped his spanner clean and sauntered over to the sweaty, writhing, panting male before him. He smirked his devilish smirk and was almost tempted to leave him there but that would be too cruel even for him.

"You've been a good little slut Claire, so I'm going to let you cum... This time" he smirked.

The relief Claire felt at these words was nothing compared to the relief of having that blasted string removed and, with a few quick strokes from Graham, his substantially prolonged ejaculation. He was so close to passing out and no longer cared about anything. Graham brought his hand up to Claire's mouth and he lazily licked his own semen from his hand.

"Mmm yea, you like the taste of yourself, whore?" Graham jeered.

Claire nodded slightly and continued to lick the man's hand clean.

Once Claire had finished, Graham pulled away dressing himself before grabbing his spanner and turning on his heel.

"Like I said, don't mess with Graham Specter" he chuckled beginning to walk away.

"Heyy Graham!" Claire called after him with very little effort.

"Hm?" Graham turned his head, stopping in his tracks.

"You're spanner still sucks, but you suck better" he spoke with a wink, back to his usual self though much more tired.

Graham shook his head and laughed, continuing in his tracks. He couldn't have just kept his mouth shut. Ahhh, this was going to be fun...


End file.
